The thing's one little girl can do
by white horse stories
Summary: A child is in danger and being a hero means he gets The hero treatment Shules


She whimpered as the flames began to grow. She wiggled her little hands, trying to loosen the tied knots clamping her wrists together.

Under the Santa Barbara pier, Sandi Malcolm shrieked in fear. The blaze was beginning to lick the bottom of her ankles and feet. Sandi was lashed to one thick pole holding the whole pier upright.

Her legs. They were what she need loose, even by a little bit – just enough to keep her upright and able to move.

"Shawn!" A male voice shouted from the other end of the small pier. "Shawn! You cannot go across, it burning!"

There was banging fro above Sandi.

"Gus!" An out of breath Shawn replied "Don't be a pineapple without spikes! This can totally take my weight."

"Shawn!" Gus shouted. Shawn ran further up the pier shouting out her name.

Using up the last of her ebbing oxygen, Sandi let out a cry of help. "Help me! I'm under the pier!"

More thumping and thudding and a face appeared at a crack above her.

"It's alright, help is on the way." He started, then the pier crumbled beneath her, crying, she fell into the water. "Crap!" Shawn shouted whipping off his jacket and shoes.

"Shawn!" A partly disgruntled and shocked Gus yelled as Shawn dived off the edge of the pier – pen knife balanced precariously in his mouth.

Now in what might be her underwater grave - Sandi yanked at her bonds feeling them break through the first layer of skin. _Great! _She thought. A disturbance to the water to her left made her jump and work harder at the wet ropes. She felt someone hitting her fumbling hands away and then a pair of bigger masculine hands replacing hers. A sawing motion shook her feeble arms and her hands where happily free. The pole she was tied to started to move, rapidly, breaking what little rope there was around her feet.

Her lungs could no longer support her turmoil and gave in – stopping her body trying to get the surface. Shawn gripped her under her arms and swan to the surface.

Looking around, the pier and been totally destroyed. Blue and red lights were flashing as Gus talked to a annoyed Lassiter and a nearly always happy Buzz. Juliet was frantically searching the sea for her boyfriend and the victim.

"There!" Juliet shouted as Shawn surfaced and started swimming slowly up to the beach. "Carlton! Gus! Get the paramedics here, now!" Shawn could hear the relief in her voice at the sight of him alive and well, albeit wet and cold.

Reaching the shore Shawn dragged an unconscious Sandi along with him. Shawn dropped to the girls side cough slightly and checked for a pulse, Yes! She was alive. As Juliet reached him, with relief filled tears in her eyes, she forgot that no one knew about their _secret _relationship – other than Gus – and feverishly locked her lips with his. Everyone swarmed around her and Shawn, all with shocked expressions on their faces.

The paramedics moved the Sandi out, away from the kissing couple.

Shawn's hand was delicately cupped around Juliet's face. She clung to his wet shirt, still oblivious to the people around. She pulled away before she could forget what she needed to say to him. Shawn pouted and tried to close the gap in between them. She gave in for a second then pushed his gently away with a simple "Shawn..."

"Yeah, Jules?"

"Shawn, why didn't you wait for us?" She motioned to the police force, who were still staring in shock. "Oops." She whispered when she realised why they were in shock.

Shawn was unabashed. "Because, she would have died if I had waited. And the little show we just put on was something I would want to miss." He waved to Lassiter who was staring blankly in the opposite direction.

"Shawn!" Gus cried breaking through the zombie like police force.

"Gus, Buddy!" He replied holding up a fist which Gus bumped with his.

"Shawn, you idiot..."

"Gus, stop it."

"No, Shawn you didn't..."

"Gus I can't do this with you right now." And with he pulled Juliet back into his arms and kissed her again. He smiled when Gus turned around and pulled out a piece of caramel and walked away.

"People!" The Chief called out, just arriving on the scene. "What on earth are we staring at...Spencer, O'Hara!"

"Chief!" They broke apart quickly, astonished before jumping up and walking back to the group hand in hand.

"Spencer, why are you wet?" The chief asked pointing to his clothes. Shawn dropped Juliet's hand and pointed to his clothes like the chief was.

"This? Long story." Shawn replied, lightly touching Juliet's back making her jump slightly.

"Well, you'll need to give you statement at the station. O'Hara, take him home to dry off."

Juliet nodded and then started to walk away.

"Juliet!" Chief Vick called. She spun around. "We'll talk about our little issue between you two later."

Juliet nodded and dragged Shawn away.

"You heard what the Chief said Shawn." Juliet giggled as she dragged Shawn into his bedroom and pulled him close to her – so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

Shawn pulled her closer still and lightly touched his lips to hers. He pressed soft kisses onto lips then pulled away slightly to chuckle. Juliet reached out and began to unbutton his shirt and ran her hand over his chest. He kissed her again as a moan came to his throat. He pulled off her jacket and the fell to the bed. He deepened the kiss, and there was no way she was going to stop him.

Walking hand in hand into the station, Juliet was worriedly playing with a piece of her hair.

"Hey, we'll fine, Jules." Shawn said waving her to Chief Vick's office door.

"I hope so." She whispered. She knocked on the glass.

"Come in, O'Hara." She said as Juliet brought herself and Shawn into the office. "Sit." She ordered.

They instantly sat down and stared and the chief wide eyed. Silence covered the room.

"So, what's the deal with Madonna, I mean..." Shawn started trying to fill the silence.

"Shawn." Juliet whispered. "Not the time."

The chief sighed staring at the two talking.

"Okay, Juliet, keep him in line and do not let it interfere with your work because I don't want to let things slip due to relationship issues."

"You got it Chief, nothing will slip, and my psychic skills revolve around her now, that's what happens when you fall in love." His breath hitched at what he said. He had never said he love her before.

Juliet squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "I love you too."

Chief smiled slightly and pointed to the door, "That's all."

"Thanks Chief." Juliet said, walking out with Shawn in tow. They shut the door and looked at each other.

Juliet looked at Shawn. "Say it again Shawn."

Shawn looked directly into her eyes and whispered "I love you Juliet O'Hara."


End file.
